A Job To Be Done
by emeraldd28
Summary: This story takes place several years after the completion of DMC anime. Patty's all grown up and needs Dante's help once again. With new secrets about patty reviled, Dante will fight to save her. Will Dante finally grow up a little in the process? Maybe even learn a thing or two about love. DantexPatty (lightly). Rated M due to language and possible future adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Started reading fan fiction last week (love it), first attempt at writing one. Please review****any comments or suggestions appreciated. First installment of several (hopefully), enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or intend to profit from the rightful copy right owners of Devil May Cry, in any way!**

_**A JOB TO BE DONE **_

Morisson walked through the doors of devil may cry "pfft, it looks like shit in here as usual. Dante…Dante… **DANTE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!**"Shouted Morisson. "I picked you up a pizza" continued Morrison in an annoyed tone.

Dante poked his head out of his bedroom looking pissed off. "Damn cant a man get a little rest every now and then?" Sighed Dante.

"Dante you lazy bastard its 3:00 in the afternoon." Morisson chided.

"Well what can I say I guess I'm just beat to hell." Dante said with a smirk.

"Right you haven't worked in weeks, I can see how you would be right out strait". Morisson countered back.

Dante walked down the stairs towards Morisson, kicking old pizza boxes and clothing out of his way as he went. "So breakfast in bed eh Morisson, what's the catch?" This tricky bastard is up to something thought Dante.

"Stop giving me the fish eye Dante I'm only here because I have a little job I thought you might be interested in."

"Oh ya?" said Dante with a raise of his eyebrow.

Morisson lit up a cigarette took a long puff and blew the smoke in Dante's direction. "ya the pay is good the moneys guaranteed and there's a chance it might turn into a long-term kinda thing. We all know you could use the steady income." remarked Morisson.

"Hmm" Date said with a board expression on his face, "so what's this job entail?" The demon killer asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well think of it as a bodyguard/babysitting gig." Commented Morisson.

"**WHAT! **No way, I don't like kids! Their all brats, more trouble than their worth." Snorted Dante with a laugh.

"That's not true Dante what about the last time you did a little body guarding and babysitting." asked Morisson with a slight smile to his lips.

Dante let out a loud slow sigh and just for a moment a faraway look flickered across his half-breed eyes. "Damn Patty that little brat I wonder how she is doing? It's been years since I have heard anything about her." Flashes of big blue eyes and a trusting smile seeped into his mind's eye.

"Patty sure was a little fire cracker, wasn't she?" Mused Morisson.

"Yep and far too cute for her own good." said Dante with a little twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"So you miss her a little bit, can't help but wonder what the kids up to, is that about right Dante". Morisson said with an air of ironic teasing in his voice.

"So what if I do." said Dante while cramming a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Well now Dante it must be your lucky day because Patty is the very one who needs the babysitting." Said Morisson with a smile on his face.

"Get Lost Morisson you must be joking" Laughed the man with a mouth full of pizza.

"Nope" Morisson replied.

"Anyhow Patty must be around 15 or so now, too old for a babysitter." Dante remarked.

"She just turned 18." Morisson explained

"Wow where the hell have the years gone? Brat got all grown up. Even more reason why she wouldn't need a babysitter." Said Dante.

"How about a bodyguard." Said Morisson with a serious look on his face.

"I'm listing." Said Dante as he picked a pool cue making ready to take a shot.

"Well Dante as you know Patty's mother Nina is a decedent of the sorcerer Allen Lowell." Morisson said taking another drag of his cigarette

"Ya how could I forget." grunted Dante.

"Well hold on to your hat for this one kid… Two years ago while Nina was researching Patty's fathers family history, Nina discovered that Patty's great-grandfather was a demon." Morrison reviled.

"**WHAT!"** Dante exclaimed with a rare look of shock on his face.

"Ya I know crazy right. Apparently Patty's great-grandfather was a higher ranking demon who raped Patty's great-grandmother. From what Nina could piece together Patty's great-grandfather Moretiff was killed by a stronger demon years ago over some internal demon feud. Both Patty's grandfather and father were killed relatively young before they showed signs of significant demon ability's. Their deaths were also the results of continued vengeance over the same feud." Explained Morisson.

"Damn bastard demons fight amongst themselves more than humans do." Mused Dante.

"Tell me about it." Said Morisson while puffing his cigarette.

"So patty's got a trace of demon blood in her and this makes her a target for those demon shitheads still holding a grudge." Dante said while making a shot in the corner pocket.

"That's part of it" said Morisson with a fatigued look in his eye.

"Damn there's more" sighed Dante.

"Well ya see there are some demons who want to see patty dead because of the feud. But there are other demons who have other thoughts about what to do with her." Said Morisson.

"Like what?" growled Dante feeling concerned for Patty

"Its like this Dante, Patty has some demon blood in her from her dads side and she also has the blood of the sorcerer Allen Lowell coursing in her veins from her mom's side." Morisson paused to light another cigarette. "The thing is Dante, Patty has the possibility of reproducing a powerful addition to the demon world." said Morisson flatly.

Dante was completely at a loss for words.

"Dante Patty's got demons who want to kill her and demons who want to rape her, she needs help real bad. You're her best chance." Remarked Morisson.

Dante just stared, his mind in a in a far away and horrible place. Images of poor Patty being torn to pieces or worse yet being raped and impregnated by one of those sick sons of bitches.

"Dante" Morisson said loudly as he waved a hand in front of the demons slayers face. "**SNAP OUT OF IT!**" Yelled Morisson.

**SNAP! ** Dante blinked he was back holding a broken pool cue in his powerful hands.

Jesus Dante, thought Morisson. "So can I count on you to help Patty or what?"

"Ya, man I'm in, I needed a good workout anyway" Dante said with a smug smile on his face, although his eyes showed worry.

"Good" Morisson said with a nod of his head. "I think it is best for Patty to stay here with you. She's going to need twenty four hour guarding. You should probably get Lady and maybe even Trish in on this one."

"That won't be cheap." said Dante

"Don't worry about it, Patty's mother was pretty comfortable to begine with and now shes married to some big shot lawyer. Money won't be an issue."

"Good." remarked Dante flatly.

"You need to start walking the beat, figure out just who and how many demons are after patty." Said Morisson.

"Right" said Dante with a nod.

"Patty will be here Friday afternoon. " Said Morisson.

"Todays what, Sunday?" Asked Dante.

"It's Wednesday you lazy bastard." Morisson said in a disgusted tone.

"Wow guess I been hitting the bottle pretty hard lately, buy hey you know what they say time fly's when you're having fun!" Smirked Dante.

"You have about a Day and a half to clear out a space for her and buy some food, this job might take some time." Said Morisson.

"Well that's just great, I'm a maid, cook, and a babysitter. Where the hell am I going to find the time to track and kill those demon pricks?" Griped Dante.

"Like I said call in the girls in on this one. See you Friday Dante." With a tip of his hat Morisson walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Asshole" Muttered Dante. He looked around Patty's going to have a shit fit when she sees the mess in this place, he thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Short chapter will update very soon!_

Lady stepped through the door of devil may cry, a large box in her hands. "Holy shit!" she gasped, looking around eyes bulging with shock. "You cleaned…its clean in here? What the hell?!" Stuttered Lady.

"I picked up a little". Said Dante as he put his feet up on his desk and rocked back in his chair.

"Wow! It hasn't been this clean in years, not since …oh my Dante you cleaned this dump up because little Patty's coming…_cute_." Said Lady with a mocking coyness to her voice.

"Wipe the smirk of your face honey buns. I just thought the kids had enough trouble recently. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to go right to work as soon as she walked through the door. Plus this place needed it I couldn't find any pants this morning." Laughed Dante.

"Thank god you found some and don't call me honey buns you pizza eating freak! Barked Lady. Dante what a week its turning out to be. Patty's coming back, she's got demon blood in her, and your cleaning. What's a girl to do?" I might just have to do a little shopping to calm my nerves, on your dime of course." Said lady with a wink.

"No god damn it, I'm broke find some rich guy to mooch off of." Bitched Dante

"You're always broke, thank god Morisson is giving me my cut directly". Remarked the brunet curtly. "Anyway Dante I brought some things for Patty to make her feel more at home". Said Lady as she shoved the box in Dante's hand.

"What kind of things?" Dante asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Girly things, just put the box in Patty's room. You did clean out a room for her right?" Asked Lady with a sneer to her lips.

"Ya I got it covered". Nodded Dante.

"Good I've got to go take care of some business sorry I can't be here when patty arrives. I'll be around in a day or two. I'm going to start looking into this nasty demon shit right away. I'll admit it Dante I'm concerned, Patty's a good kid I don't want to see anything bad happen to her." Said Lady with a frown.

"Ya Patty's pretty special kid." Admitted Dante with amusement once again twinkling in his eye.

"She kept your ass in line." Lady laughed. "Alright I'm off see you around _honey bun_." With a nod she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Why am I so damn unlucky with women? Thought Dante. "Well anyhow Patty will be here soon I better order a pizza or two." Chuckled Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante sat back in his chair completely motionless with a magazine covering his face. The demon slayer looked to be in a deep sleep. However as soon as footsteps approached the entrance to Devil May Cry Dante pulled the magazine from his face and shot up from his chair so fast he was just a red blur. Dante positioned himself leaning slightly against his desk arms folded eyes determinedly fixed on the door.

Morisson walked in caring a large pink suitcase in one hand and a bag full of cleaning supplies in the other. "Hello Dante" Morisson said with a nod of his head, a ring of cigarette smoke circling him like a halo.

Damn move your ass Morisson! Way to take your time, you fucking slow poke. Dante couldn't help but think. "Where's Patty?" Dante asked forgetting to hide the anticipation in his voice.

"I'm right here silly." Said a familiar perky voice, with just a hint of sadness to it. Patty peeked around Morisson giving the demon hunter a slightly shy but warm smile.

"Good grief Patty it's been a Long time, its good to see you again… _young lady_." Dante teasingly said.

With Morisson now out of the way, Dante finally got a good look at the grown up Patty, and what a look it was! Patty Still had long thick wavy blond hair and big trusting blue doe eyes. Which were now framed by very thick black eyelashes. Her lips that he had often seen in a pout were now painted up a deep pink. Her skin still held a peaches and cream radiance only youth can bestow. Other than her lashes and lips Patty wore no makeup, her natural beauty clearly shining through. As Dante's gaze went from her face to her body he noticed she had grown to the height of an average women. Her frame was very slender yet her hips had just enough of a curve. Patty wore a pink button up blouse which matched her lips and a purple fitted skirt, the hem reaching mid-thigh. What her slightly too skinny legs and thighs lacked her cute perky breast certainly made up for. Dante imagined in a few years with a little filling out patty was going to be one hell of a sexy women.

"So Dante…"Morisson chimed in bringing the distant half-breed back to reality. "You have a room all prepared for Patty right?"

"Ya of course" grumbled Dante.

"It looks pretty good in here Dante I'm happy to see you have been keeping the place up. I wasn't sure so I picked up some cleaning supplies on the way." Patty shyly grinned again.

"Ha I tricked you this time" laughed Dante.

"You always were full of surprises. I'll just go put this stuff in the bathroom for next time." teased Patty, shy grin now replaced with a playful wink.

"Ok Dante I gotta hit the road. Take good care of her I'll be in touch soon." Ordered Morrison

"Sounds like a plan to me man, I'll see ya round." Dante said with a nod.

"Oh and Dante treat her like a lady." Said Morisson in a sharp tone.

Dante smiled a toothy devilish grin showing his sharp teeth. As Patty came back in the room.

"It was really good to see you again Miss. Patty, you make sure and call me if you need anything I'll see you in a couple of days." Morisson Said while giving the girls hand a warm squeeze.

"Ok it was wonderful to see you again, Morisson see you soon." Chirped patty happily as she pulled him in to a hug.

Morisson walked to the door turned around and pointed at finger a Dante accusingly. "You keep what I said in mind buddy boy."

Dante winked in response as Morrison tuned and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"So Dante how about you treat me to a strawberry sundae." Patty grined as she pulled on the devil hunters arm stepping closer to the door.

"Well now young lady I always said I'd take you on a date when you grew up." Dante playfully teased while again taking in the appearance of the attractive young women in front of him.

"I already told you I'm only into younger guys". Mocked Patty.

"Why because their more likely to actually listen to your ridiculous demands". Remarked Dante with a completely dead pan look on his face.

"**Dante you halfwit**. Yelled Patty her delicate hands baled into fits.

They both stared at each other for a moment or two then each cracked a smile followed by a hardy chuckles.

"C'mon honey let's go get those sundae's." Dante said his eyes a shine with amusement and maybe a hint of something else.

As the two reunited friends walked out together Dante couldn't help but think things were sure about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante and Patty slid into a both at FREDI'S , Dante's Favorite spot for strawberry sundae.

"Wow it's so weird to be back here everything seems almost exactly the same, like I have only been gone for a day or something. Even you Dante you look just like I remember. Maybe a few years older and you're sporting a five o'clock shadow now. When did you trade the red vest for black chaps?" Inquired Patty.

"The chaps are pretty damn rugged, don't you think?" Dante Asked

"Ummm maybe flamboyant. Please tell me you're still not solely living off of pizza and ice cream?" Joked Patty.

"Nope some meals are straight up booze. So Little Miss. Patty tell me where the hell of you been all these years?" He asked.

"Well as you know my mother took me out of the city and away from the coast when that loser Sid trashed the place. We been living in the Windy City ever since." Explained Patty

"Speaking of Nina how's she doing these days?" Probed Dante while glancing out the window.

Patty put her hands behind her head and let out a little sigh. "My mother is a very complex women her scars run deep. She just can't seem to live a peaceful life. No thanks to those offal monsters that have plagued her for almost half her life. I love my mother dearly but our relationship isn't what I thought it would be, what I had built up in my mind. I spent so many years alone building this fantasy about her. I guess my fantasy didn't quite live up to reality." Muttered Patty.

"It never does honey". Sighed Dante resting his chin on his fist.

"After we left the city my mom finally felt safe and things settled down. For the first time in 10 years she was able to meet somebody without worrying about a demon killing them. My mom always believed that my dad got killed because of her. Its so ironic that he was killed by a demon because he had his own nether world drama as well." Spat Patty with bitterness lacing her words.

"Yeah that's one hell of a crazy story, how long were your parents together? Asked the devil hunter.

"Apparently they had only dated for a few months before my mom got pregnant and he was killed before my 6 month birthday so not long. My mom never even got the chance to be introduced to his Mother. I'm told I have his blue eyes and wavy hair. I guess Its all very sad, but like I said my mom was able to meet a nice guy and build a good life. My step-dad is a real busy guy but really good to my mom. He doesn't know a whole lot about our crazy past and that's how my mom wants it. I think that's part of why I'm here. Sure she wanted me to be safe and you're the best person for the job but she also wanted to keep the darkness away from my step-dad and the life she has built. It makes me a little sad but I get it." Explained the blond with a sad mist to her eyes.

"It's a shitty world Patty." Said Dante as he tilted his head to the left and reached over to give her hand a quick squeeze. "So what was it about your mom that didn't live up to your hopes?"

"My mom was and still is just as beautiful and classy as I imagined but when things get really tuff she gets really pessimistic and tends to drown her sorrows in scotch. I'm not saying she is a depressed drunk but she just doesn't have the same outlook on life that I do. My mom carries her pain with her and I'm able to just let it go, no sense in wallowing on stuff that you can't change. "

"Wow Patty you really have done some growing up." Commented the half demon with a smirk.

"Ya and lucky for you I don't really lose my temper anymore so you should be safe from any future broom beatings." Laughed the girl.

"Smart ass kid!" Exclaimed Dante with a snort.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore!" Pouted Patty.

"Nope I guess you're not, but I see you still have that pouty face." Teased the devil hunter while scratching at his stubble.

"Yep giggled Patty even more so. Hey Dante what's up with the service in this place? We have been sitting in here for 15 minutes and nobody has come to take our order."

"Aww the place has gone to hell a little since Cindy left to open her own place a few towns over." Sighed Dante.

"Wow! Whatever happened to that big blond guy who was always chasing after her?" She asked.

"Oh Isaac she married him eventually." Mused the devil hunter.

"What a fool, I totally put him in his place when he was spying no you." Snapped Patty lifting her eyebrows and putter her hands on her hips.

"Isaac wasn't so bad he was just a fool for the love of a women it happens every now and then to pretty much every man." Said Dante brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"_Even you Dante dear?" Questioned _Patty coyly.

"_Especially me_, but it never works out I have always had rotten luck with women. I think I'm just to damn nice." He laughed.

"Or to damn lazy and broke." Teased Patty.

A waitress finally roller-skated over to the table and they both ordered strawberry sundaes.

"You know Dante over the years I have ordered many a strawberry sundae in honor of my protector in red." Smiled Patty.

"Really Patty I'm touched." He said sarcastically with his hands over his heart.

They ate their ice-cream in silence trying to get a feel for the new situation at hand.


End file.
